


Good Chemistry

by Clementizzle



Series: Soutori Week [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, ai falls hard, but smoother, momo is a huge shipper, sousuke falls just as hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai falls for his chemistry professor, and spends as much time with him as he can. Momo ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Chemistry

Nitori Aiichiro never thought he’d end up being one of those students who developed feelings for their professors. But that was before his first chemistry class. Most students had already found their seats, and were waiting for the professor to show up. Ai had found an open two seats for he and his best friend, Momotarou, and like the rest of the class they quietly talked while they waited.

“Ugh” Momo whined “I can’t believe I have to take chem again. I thought after high school I was free.”

“It really isn’t that bad Momo” Ai said, giving his friend a look.

“I guess...’Least this time I’ve got you with me. You’re a practically a genius when it comes to this stuff!” Momo stated

“I’m not a genius, I just studied more, and took better notes.” Ai said plainly

“Aiichiiii, you’re practically the only reason I passed chem the first time. If you can make me understand this stuff, you’re a genius in my book!”

Ai was about to say something when the door opened. In walked a man who looked like he could be an older student, but whose clothing and the way he carried himself suggested otherwise. The man hung his jacket on a coat rack by the door and made his way to the front of the lecture hall, all but a few people stopped talking.

 

“Good afternoon, class. My name is Yamazaki Sousuke, I am going to be your professor, and I would like to say ‘welcome to your first day of Chemistry’. This is my first year teaching at this level, so as you guys will be learning this year, so to will I. I don’t ask much, just that you show up on time, and show up ready to learn. As long as you can follow those guidelines, I’m sure we’ll all have fun and get along fine.” The man flashed a smile at the end of his short introduction.

Professor Yamazaki looked every bit the part of a god, especially compared to his peers in the university’s science department. His body looked like it was chiseled out of stone, his voice was deep, and powerful, and he had a smile that made probably half his class, including Ai, swoon.  
“You might wanna close your mouth, Aiichi” Momo whispered, laughing quietly “You never know, a bug my fly in while you’re gawking at our dear professor.” He teased further.

“I’m not gawking!” Ai said defensively, an unconvincing lie.

“Sure, sure, whatever you say Ai” 

 

It honestly started out a simple crush based on his purely on his professor’s appearance. Fortunately science, and chemistry specifically was Ai’s best subject growing up, it had always clicked with him, because for the first few weeks of class he often caught himself staring at professor Yamazaki instead of paying attention to what he was saying or doing. Despite spending most of his classes daydreaming, he still did well... He just constantly had to ask Momo what he’d missed while he was distracted.

“You really expect me to keep helping you when you spend all class eyefucking professor Yamazaki, Ai?” Momo asked one day, as they were getting coffee after class.

“You owe me, Momo. Weren’t you the one who said I was the one who basically got you through this in high school? Plus, all I’m asking is for you to keep me from getting distracted” Ai reasoned.

“Fine, I guess I can run interference on your hardcore fantasizing sessions” Momo said, rolling his eyes

“It’s all I ask.” Ai said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“It’s a wonder he’s never noticed you undressing him with your eyes.” Momo mused

“I’m not that obvious, am I” Ai asked

“You and about half the class” Momo said, chuckling. “Ever thought of going to his office hours. Get a little one on one time in with him?” He said, winking

He started going to professor Yamazaki’s office hours in order to get help he didn’t need for a class in which he was one of the top students just to be closer to his professor. Ai was usually the only student who took advantage of that time, though admittedly not for its intended purpose. More often than not, they’d get through Ai’s questions quickly, and spend the rest of the time making small talk.

Ai learned a lot about professor Yamazaki (who insisted Ai call him by his first name, Sousuke, after their first few sessions. Like him, Sousuke had been an avid swimmer in high school and into college. He originally planned to go professional, his dream had been to swim in the olympics, but he had to quit due to a shoulder injury, and instead decided to teach. Ai also learned that Sousuke was only 26, and that he’d gone to the same university he now worked. His chemistry professor, who was the chem professor at the university before him had retired a few years after he graduated, and personally recommended Sousuke to be his successor, and it was an offer the man couldn’t pass up.

The time they spent together caused Ai’s crush to go from based solely on aesthetics to genuine feelings for his professor. Sousuke was kind, and understanding, and he was really funny. He was quieter one on one, still charismatic, but he without a class to listen to him, he seemed more reserved, more real. 

He continued going to Sousuke’s office hours every week, it quickly became the highlight of his week, and he always looked forward to it. Even during the second semester, when Sousuke’s hours changed to 7 am on saturdays, Ai made an effort to roll out of bed no matter how tired he was. With a quick shower, and a cup of coffee from the campus cafe, he’d make his way to study. He went every week without fail for the whole year. Soon, finals were approaching, and Ai had gone no further than just spending time with Sousuke during his office hours.

“You really got it bad for him” Momo said to him one evening while they were studying for finals in the library.

“What do you mean? Ai asked

“Ai, on top of daydreaming about the guy half the day, you also drag your tired ass out of bed at like 6 o’clock on saturday morning to go and spend more time with him.” Momo said

“That is...fair” Ai admitted

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel and stop putting yourself through this?” Momo asked

“No way!” Ai yelled, louder than he meant to. “What good would that do?”

“Well, for starters, you could finally stop gushing about him to me. That, and you could finally stop fantasizing about sleeping with the guy and actually do it.” Momo said.

“Momo, he’s my teacher. He could get fired, we could both get in huge trouble if we were caught, and that’s if he even liked me. For all I know, he’d get grossed out and kick me out of class.”

“I severely doubt that…” He paused, his eyes going wide “But also we might want to put this conversation on hold because he might have just walked in here, and he may be coming directly towards us.” Ai turned beet red as their professor came up to their table.

“Evening, guys” Sousuke said smiling, Ai’s heart did a backflip. He tried to respond, but his previous conversation with Momo had him feeling flustered, he couldn’t even look up at the guy. Momo saved him, though.

“Evening, Professor. How are you?” He said, smiling back. How the hell did he do that?

“I’m alright, how about you two?” Asked Sousuke.

“I’m alright, Aiichi’s just helping me study for the final on monday.” Momo replied. He used that nickname now?! In this conversation? Why?!

“That’s good to hear! With Ai helping you, you’re sure to do good.” Sousuke said. He turned his attention to the boy in question. “And how are you doing, Ai?” The boy in question froze in his seat, his brain going into overload.

“I- I’m alright” He stuttered out after a moment. Sousuke’s smile faded a bit

“Are you sure? You look a little red...Are you feeling alright?” The older man said, bringing his hand up and placing it on Ai’s forehead. “You feel warm…”

Ai’s heart threatened to explode in his chest, he looked over at Momo whose face said he was just as surprised as Ai. Sousuke quickly took his hand from Ai’s forehead, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, turning a little red himself.

“Er...sorry. I did it before I could th-” 

“It’s alright!” Ai blurted out. “You were just concerned, I get it.” He finished, afraid to look up.

“Alright… I’ll let you guys get back to studying...Don’t overwork your selves though. I wouldn’t want you to get sick because you aren’t getting enough rest. See you two in class.” Sousuke said, and then he was gone.

“Wow” Momo started

“That was the most embarrassing moment of my life!” Ai sighed, flopping on the table.

“That was the most sexual tension I’ve ever witnessed in a conversation.” Momo said plainly. Ai looked up.

“What are you talking about?” Ai asked.

“Ai, I know you wouldn’t know this because you refused to look up at him for more than 3 seconds at a time, but the guy hardly took his eyes off you. When he thought for a moment something was wrong with you he went into protective mode. And did you see how red he got afterward? I’m not so sure your unrequited love is actually unrequited.” Momo replied.

“That doesn’t mean he likes me, he could have just been worried about me because I was acting so weird.”

“Are you gonna go see him tomorrow during office hours?” Momo asked.

“Fuck, I don’t know. What if it’s really awkward?” Ai sighed.

“Would it be any less awkward than not showing up after you’ve gone all year?” Momo countered.

“You’re right, I guess.” Ai admitted.

“I’m always right” The other boy said with a smirk.

“You don’t know that.” Ai said

“What, about him being into you? I’m totally right about that” Momo said matter of factly

“You have no proof of that accusation” Ai said glaring at his friend.

“Need I remind you of that hot mess that occurred not 5 minutes ago.” 

“That isn’t proof, that doesn’t mean anything” Ai reasoned.

“Say whatever you want to convince yourself, Aiichi. But when you wake up in his bed one morning, don’t say I didn’t call it.”

“It’s never gonna happen, Momo”

“Sure, sure, deny it if you want, I don’t care. Just help me pass your boyfriend’s class.”

“I swear to god, Momo, I’ll kill you” Ai groaned  
“Less death threats, more teaching.” Momo said, sliding some flashcards over to Ai. 

Ai did end up going to office hours the next day. He resolved not to bring up the previous days conversation with his professor, and hope the same was true for Sousuke. That maybe he'd somehow forgotten everything. That hope lasted about 5 seconds after he walked in.

“Good morning, Sousuke” Ai said, trying not to look be nervous.

“Good morning, Aiichi” Sousuke said, grinning.

“Oh my god, please don’t start with that.” Ai said with a sigh.

“Alright alright” Sousuke said “You guys gonna be ready for the final?” He added

“I think we’ll do alright” Ai replied

“That’s good to hear” Sousuke said, shooting a quick smile “So, what do you want to go over…” and everything was normal, and Ai was grateful for it. They went over what type of questions would be on the exam, and when the period was over, they said their goodbyes, and parted.

“Soooo, how was it? Did you tell him you've been crushing on him since day one?” Momo asked that night at dinner

“I’m not gonna tell him, Momo, I told you.” Ai said

“But why not? You’re both clearly into each other.” Momo said, waving his fork as he spoke.

“Just because you think he likes me too doesn't mean he does.” Ai reasoned

“But why not?” Momo asked “I understood before, you both could get in trouble, we already went over that. But after Monday, he won’t be your teacher, you won’t be his student. You’ll just be two regular people. The worst that can happen is I’m wrong, which I’m not, and he says no. And if I’m right, which as we have previously come to know I always am, you two get together.” Ai couldn't think of a counter argument.

“See! Even you can’t argue that logic!” Momo said “Just think about it, okay?” And he did. A lot. It was all Ai could think about for the rest of the weekend. It was what he was thinking about on Monday when he walked into Chemistry, and it remained on his mind through the exam. When he finished his exam, and finished checking his answers he raised his hand to signal he was done. When Sousuke came to collect his exam, he slid a piece of paper to Ai.  
“Ai. Please see me after class. I need to talk to you.

Ai felt his face heat up. If he was going to tell him, he’d have the perfect opportunity. He spent the rest of the period thinking about it. Ai looked at Sousuke, who was busily looking over finished exams. He thought about how he’d spent the year wishing he could be with his teacher, but knowing he couldn’t. He thought about the time they’d spent together during office hours, and how much he always looked forward to it, how he couldn’t think of what it would be like not to see Sousuke regularly. He didn’t want that, and he had a chance to prevent it. He made his decision, he was going to tell Sousuke how he felt. One by one, everyone finished, until finally Sousuke announced that the exam was over, and congratulated everyone on finishing, and wished them a great summer.

Ai stood up, and slowly gathered his things, trying to think of how to say it. He looked over at Momo, who gave him an inquisitive look. He simply nodded in reply, receiving a thumbs up and a mouthed “good luck.” When everyone was gone, Ai made his way up to the front of the room. Sousuke shut the door, and walked over to Ai.

“Before you say anything. I have something I need to say” Ai stated, gathering up his courage. He took a deep breath. “Sousuke, since the first day of class I’ve had a crush on you. I knew it wouldn’t work because you were my teacher, and that even if by some chance you happened to like me back that it could never happen, because if we were caught we’d both get in trouble. But now...Now you aren’t my teacher anymore, and I couldn’t leave without telling you. I know you probably don’t li- ah” He was interrupted by the older man wrapping an arm around his waist, and pulling him against him.

“Sousuke?” Ai asked, blushing. The older man said nothing, leaning in and capturing Ai’s lips in his own. Ai froze up for a moment, before melting into the strong arms that now wrapped around him, and he kissed Sousuke back with equal fervor.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that, Ai” Sousuke sighed out.

“So you?”

“Oh god, Ai yes. I wanted to do that months ago, but I couldn’t jeopardize my career, or your education for that matter, for my own personal desires, no matter how much I wanted it. That’s what I was gonna talk to you about, but you seem to have beaten me to the punch”

“So what does this mean for us?” Ai asked

“It means that since I’m not your teacher anymore...Would you like to go out with me some time?”

“I’d love to” Ai said  
“How does tomorrow night sound?” Sousuke asked

“Tomorrow night sounds perfect” Ai said, smiling.


End file.
